Operation: LOVE RESCUE
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Numbuhs 3 and 5 are captured by Father and the Delightful Children. Can the remaining Sector V save them, revealing their deepest secrets along the way?
1. Secret Crushes Part 1

_Me: I'm baaaaack… Anyways here's my new story! Enjoy! Oh, and if anyone read 'KND __Amusement Park', (which people probably hated) then I don't really feel like continuing it. If you want it updated (which you probably don't) then tell me. Ok, here ya go._

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-**  
**R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Secret Crushes (Part 1)**

"Hi Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three cried with joy, plopping down on the couch where Numbuh Four sat alone. He was playing a wrestling match against the machine itself. (_A/N: I don't mean fighting the screen, I mean like his guy he controls with the remote thingy while the TV controls the guy he's fighting. That was just to make sure you knew. I have no idea how these computer games work lolz…ok back to the story…_)

"Wuch ya doin'?" she inquired, giddily. Numbuh Four almost smiled from that laugh. Oh, how he loved that laugh.

As Numbuh Four remained caught up in his dreamy thoughts, he had no idea that a '_machine_' was beating him up. He finally noticed by observing the big red letters on the screen, reading and yelling out "Red Wins! Game Over!" (_Red was the computer_)

"Ugh!" Numbuh Four shrieked with frustration, throwing his hands in the air and shaking them as if they were on fire, "Ah almost had 'im!"

Numbuh Three stared at the boy with a blank expression as he continue to wander around the room, mumbling on about stuff she didn't even bother trying to understand. After about a minute or two of moseying around the room, Numbuh Four slowly strolled back to the couch. He plopped down onto it hard, right next to Numbuh Three. Crossing his arms, he made a certain noise that he always makes when he's been beaten.

Numbuh Three, who continued staring at him blankly, didn't say anything for a few seconds. That is until… "So! Who won?"

Numbuh Four couldn't help but finally bright up a smile on his face at that. She may have been a pretty dim-witted little Japanese girl, but that's what he liked about her. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to show off, or be so serious around boys, or even those really pretty popular girls who think their 'All-That.' No, Numbuh Four liked Numbuh Three just the way she was: Flirty; cute; fun; and everything that seemed good to him. She was just plain perfect in his case.

Anways…

"Numbuh Three," Numbuh Four uttered sheepishly, almost too soft for her to hear.

"Yeah Numbuh Four!" cried the Happy-Go-Lucky girl in a much louder voice.

So much for a quiet confession. "Um…well…it's kind of hard for me to say…but-"

"NUMBUH THREE!" suddenly, a loud yell was heard from down the hallway of the bedrooms, "WHERE'S MY CIARA CD!"

Numbuh Three's head shot up as she reached into her '_invisible_' pocket, pulling out a broken Ciara CD. "Oopsie!" was all she could say before getting up off the couch and running out of the room. "Coming Numbuh Five!" she screamed back.

Numbuh Four picked up his controller and started a new wrestling match. He could always do it later…

* * *

_Me: First chappie done! Hope you like the fluff so far! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Meanwhile, RR plz!_


	2. Secret Crushes Part 2

_Me: REALLY sorry I take too long to update! I really want to update quicker but I've got so many tests and exams this month…ad I'm spending too much time on the (mainly reading :D) so…mainly going out to Kate…forgive me for that. I wish there was no such thing as the word 'test' or 'exam.' Oh, and (to reviewer YLO for short form) yea I actually love Ciara and her songs…and yo welcome for the review :D. Story time!_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

Romances: 3/4, 1/5  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Chapter 2: Secret Crushes (Part 2)**

Numbuh One walked to Numbuh Five's room, holding a special something behind his back. Reaching the door with a roughly painted '5' on it, he raised his tightened fist for a set up to give a good knock on the door. Before his knuckles hit the door, it was burst open by a giddy Numbuh Three, who held a broken Ciara CD in her right hand.

"Bye Numbuh Five!" she shouted gleefully behind her shoulder. She skipped out of the room and past Numbuh One, singing the Rainbow Monkey tune along the way to her bedroom. Numbuh One just grinned and slowly walked into his friend's room. He saw the African-American girl sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her wallet and searching through compartments for something.

"Hey Numbuh Five," Numbuh One muttered, still holding the object behind his back, "What are you looking for?"

The sound of the British accent caught Numbuh Five's attention and she looked up. "Oh, hey boss," she replied, "Numbuh Five's just looking if she has enough money ta buy a new Ciara CD."

Numbuh One giggled at the complaint to Numbuh Three (as he guessed), "Numbuh Three broke it, didn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Numbuh Five said with a slight sense of laughter in her voice, "I think the next time she wants ta listen ta Numbuh Five's music, she'll have to listen to it in here."

Numbuh One laughed again, suddenly remembering the object behind his back. His chuckle got caught in his throat from his sudden nervousness. He gulped, "Uh…Numbuh Five?"

She looked back up from her wallet, "Yeah?"

The British leader pulled the object from behind his back, revealing to Numbuh Five a leather box. Numbuh Five stared at it with curious eyes.

"What's this?" the dark-skinned girl asked, gently seizing the beautifully-decorated, burgundy box that was just revealed to her.

Numbuh One just smiled warmly, "Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" he suggested, still smiling.

Numbuh Five just grinned back at the smiling boy and slowly opened the box. When it was completely open, a pair of wide-eyes was now observant on her expression. Numbuh Five was staring like this at the object inside the box. It was a golden heart locket, the heart outlined with clear and black tiny diamonds, with the number '5' engraved in the middle.

"N-Numbuh One…" Numbuh Five didn't take her eyes off of the necklace, "y-you didn't have ta…"

Numbuh One almost wanted to give her a small kiss on the cheek, but he kept his desperation inside of him. He decided to top the shockness off with a couple of sentences, "My dad made it for me, before it was without the 5 in the middle. But I wanted to give it to you for today, because this is the day that you and I joined the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh Five suddenly perked up, "Oh my gosh, you're right," she looked up at the bald boy, "I completely forgot! Sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok," Numbuh One replied, still grinning as he sat down on the bed beside her, "I don't care about receiving gifts."

Numbuh Five snickered slightly, "Typical."

Numbuh One couldn't help but laugh a bit. He got up and headed for the door.

"Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five stated, causing the British boy to turn around and focus his attention on her for a moment. She smiled, "Thanks. You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

Numbuh One thought they were smiling at each other for an eternity, but the eternity was interrupted by a loud siren blaring through the entire treehouse. The red light span above them, signaling that danger was in the treehouse.

* * *

_Me: I'm sorry to all of those ¾ fans that there's more 1/5 than 3/4 in this story so far. I must have got carried away on this chapter, but I'll be sure to put a lot more 3/4 in this story. Promise! RR plz!_


	3. Battling and Kidnapping

_Me: Thanx for the reviews everyone! Thanx to _almostinsane, kate, foamgreen, Cris, and (of course) Cul-De-Sac Kids waves_ for their reviews :D anyways here's the next chapter!

* * *

_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Battling and Kidnapping**

"Ugh! What is it now?" Numbuh Two mumbled with annoyance as the red siren roared, practically shaking the desk he was working on. He put down his pencil, rolled up his new design, and ran out of his bedroom.

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" shouted the British leader as the five kids ran to the room that the annoying siren had been set off, each holding their own weapons. Reaching the room, Numbuh's One through Five were revealed to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. They were in their 'Really Really Incredible Destructive Machine'.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Dumb." They all said in that creepy five-sum voice they skilled.

"You always have your times, Delightful Creeps!" Numbuh Two cried out in anger, "I had just come up with one of my best designs. And trust me, it's–"

"Shut up, Numbuh Two." Numbuh Five interrupted the Doofus's speech. Numbuh Two's face fell in disappointment but was reassured to its ready-for-battle look.

"Neva moind that, Delightful Dorks! Jast beh ready fo' tha hundredth beaten of ya life!" Numbuh Four yelled to them as he ran towards the machine with his laser gun.

The Delightful Children smirked with delight as they watched the blonde Aussie run to them screaming. The boy with the blonde hair that resembles Numbuh Four grabbed a lever and pulled it down with a sharp yank, "Oh, I don't think that's going to happen today, Numbuh Four."

Numbuh Four skidded to a halt as he watched a mechanic arm being activated. The metal four-clawed hand at the end or it flew high into the air and headed straight down at Numbuh Four, really high speed. Numbuh Four shrieked as he jumped out of the way, the hand missing him by less than an inch and a second. The metal hand crashed right through the floor.

"Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three screamed with terror, running to his side. Numbuh Four sat up and rubbed his back where he had hit the floor as he had jumped out of the way, turning to the kneeling Japanese girl beside him.

Five smirks were set across the Delightful's faces, "Now, Kids Next Door, let's see how you can handle _this_!" and with that, the blonde girl of the Delightful Children pressed a red button that controlled two huge guns each the size of all five of them put together. The two guns made a sharp click as they settled at where they were aiming, which was Numbuh Three and Four. The two kids gasped and Numbuh Three screamed as the two, green-glowing bullets shot out at them.

"Look out!" Numbuh Four shrieked, pushing his crush out of the way from getting shot before he himself jumped out of the way. Once again, it missed him not by much. The bullets made two holes in the floor where Numbuh Three and Four just sat.

"Don't think you can escape our shots _that_ easily." The Delightful Children said stimulated as they shot two more green-glowing bullets at the other three kids, who were just standing there looking at the machine with nervous eyes.

Numbuhs One, Two, and Five easily dodged the bullets, but weren't exactly sure if they could keep it up for however long the Delightful Children were planning to stay. Numbuh One landed from his dodge in a cool stance, "Kids Next Door!" he bawled, raising his gun, "Attack!"

That's when bullets and lasers and missiles were being shot everywhere. They continued this attack for a few minutes, before Numbuh One decided they needed a new plan. "Numbuh Two! Quickly run to the control room and turn on our treehouse-facture! Numbuh Four! Stay here with me and we'll distract them! Numbuh's Three and Five! Climb up to the 71st floor and retrieve our most powerful weapons!"

And with the buffering orders, they all did as they were told. Numbuh Two ran down to the third floor to turn on the treehouse-facture.

However, Numbuh Three's and Five's orders were turned the other way. As soon as they made a run for the hallway, the Delightful Children turned to them, "Oh no you don't!" and all of a sudden, a metal arm was smashed into the wall above the doorway. When it was pulled out, wood pieces and nails and other kinds of wood-work fell from there. It all landed beside there, right at the girls feet. An inch closer and they would have been under the rubbish.

The two boys, who were supposed to keep the Delightfuls busy, stared at the girls to check if they were unharmed. Fortunately, not a scar lingered on their bodies, and they both sighed with relief.

"Not so tough now, are you Kids Next Door?" they did their five-sum laughter as the blonde girl of the Delightfuls pulled another lever. The lever controlled another mechanic arm to activate. But instead of a metallic hand, at the end of it was a large chainsaw. It began spinning as fast as the green bullets shooting out of the guns from earlier. The chainsaw flew at the boys at incredible speed, right towards their heads.

Both boys screamed and jumped out of the way, letting the chainsaw fly right past them. The dangerous machine flew right into the wall, giving the Delightfuls a challenge to pull it out. The girls gasped, and Numbuh Three clung on to Numbuh Five's arm with fret.

"Hold still, you spoiled brats!" The Delightful Children yelled as they aimed the chainsaw at them once more. The boys were able to jump it once more, but not so easily.

Numbuh Five stared at the fight with worried expressions. She felt Numbuh Three's hands squeezing tighter and tighter on her arm. The girls knew that the boys would eventually get tired and not make another jump.

Suddenly, an idea came to her attention…

"Any last words, Kids Next Trash?" The Delightful Children declared, look intently at the panting boys. 10 seconds of jumping for your life was enough to get you breathing harder than you have for a while.

Numbuh One and Four didn't reply to the statement. What was there to say?

The Delightful's smirked with enjoyment, "good, it would be a waste of time anyway." Without further of due, the five adult-stickups changed the chainsaw back into the green-bullet-shooting guns. The machine made another loud clicking noise, signaling that the target was locked. Right before the triggers were pulled, something hit the two weapons. It was a hook, and it was holding the weapons from shooting. There was a long rope attached to the hook, and at the end of it was Numbuh Five. She stood holding the G.U.F.O.C. (from Operation: KUKI) with an excited Numbuh Three by her side.

"We'd like to see you try, Delightful Freaks!" Numbuh Five yelled, loud enough to be heard over the sound of whirring engines getting caught together because of the hook holding the machine in place. The boys, still panting, gave another sigh of relief.

The Delightfuls shot a glare at the two girls, "Fine, we'll take the longer road!" Then another arm shot out, with a metal hand attached to the end this time. The link soared down at the girls, the same speed as it did at Numbuh Four, which was faster than any human could run. The girls shrieked before being grabbed by the hand and hoisted into the air before they could react.

"Numbuh Three!"

"Numbuh Five!"

The Delightfuls laughed wickedly as they raised the two girls to their level, making it almost impossible for neither of the boys to be able to help them escape.

"Numbuh Three! Let 'em go!" Numbuh Four was screaming at the top of his lungs, beginning to make a run for his friends' safety. But the Delightful Children just smirked.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. Wouldn't you ever learn?" They all said, as Lenny (the boy in the helmet) pushed a blue button on the controllers. This activated another arm to come swooshing down at Numbuh Four. The arm hit him with great effort, causing him to fly back. Numbuh One, whose eyes were focused of the struggling girls (_mostly on one of them, y'all can probably guess who_) in the Delightful's grasp. Because of this, he didn't notice the flying boy headed right towards them. So, obviously, Numbuh Four hit his leader right in the stomach, causing him to fly back with him.

The Delightfuls laughed, "Now there's a scene we'd like to record." They said, hysterically, which was surprising to them.

"Woit ahr yeuh gunna do with 'em?" Numbuh Four demanded, worriedly. Who wouldn't be worried about someone they cared for?

"Nothing yet, we'll let Father decide that for us," the Delightfuls said together, causing the air the Numbuh One's and Four's lungs to get caught in their throats, "But don't try and save them, Kids Next Dumb, because you'll be putting your own lives at risk, and I don't think you'll want all four of you vanquished. I know you aren't going to listen to our request and make a rescue anyway, but it will be a waste of you lives. There's really no point to a rescue mission if you should already know it will be a failure."

The Delightfuls made their wicked laugh once more before Lenny pulled another lever. This activated another arm with another metal hand attached to it. Then, clamping the three metal fingers together, the hand was swooshed down as fast as a bullet towards them, hitting the boys with incredible force. This caused both the boys to get knocked back several feet before crashing into the wall behind them. They didn't have the strength to stay awake, so they slowly became unconscious, each of their last sights to be their loves.

* * *

_Me: Wow, the science exam I just had was the hardest I've ever had! Well, at least I don't have history this year! YAY!  
Ahem…sorry. I got excited there. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Once again, I'm really sorry about me taking so long…I hope you can forgive me. RR plz_


	4. They Got Away

_Me: Thanx for yur reviews again! You guys rock!  
_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: They Got Away**

"Guys…wake up…they're gone." Numbuh Two continued shaking the two boys and quietly calling to them, like he has for the past 15 minutes. The boys, still against the wall they had hit becoming unconscious, slowly opened their eyes to their new surroundings. The Delightful Children were gone, and the scratches and grates they had left behind were still enduring on the wooden walls of the treehouse.

"N-Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Four moaned, clamping a hand over his forehead. "Woit 'appened? Where ahr the Delightful Creeps?"

"They got away, and they got Numbuh Three and Five with them." Numbuh Two slowed down his speaking at the last part of the sentence. Numbuh One and Four looked at each other with very disappointed expressions and stared down into their laps.

"It's my fault, guys. If I hadn't told you guys to split up, then we wouldn't have had to leave the girls for a marker to the Delightfuls. We shouldn't have left them so open for target."

Numbuh Four turned to him with upset tears welling up in his cute little eyes. He placed a reassuring hand on his leader's shoulder, "Aw Numbuh One, it ain't yo fault."

"Yeah, Numbuh One. I mean, it's actually my fault that I didn't turn on the treehouse-facture in time. That thing doesn't know how to control _itself_! I mean, you can't even find the start button on that machine! You know how long it took-"

"_Anyways_!" Numbuh Four luckily interrupted the fat pilot, "Et's no ones fault, guys. If weh have ta blamed anyone, et's those cruddy Delightful Freaks!" Suddenly, without controlling himself, the blonde Aussie quickly stood up from next to his leader against the wall and shot a fist up in the air. He held out his angry expression at the almost-smashed ceiling and cursed to the Delightfuls, "God try en' stop meh that Ah'll get ya freaks! If Ah catch ya hurtin' Numbuh Three, Ah swear that Ah'll kick yeuh're cruddy butts all tha way ta Jupiter! Until then…" Numbuh Four slowly stopped in the middle of his sentence. His fist fell and he unclenched his fingers. The Aussie fell on his behind, now sitting on the floor again next to Numbuh One. He brought his knees up to below his chin and covered his head with his arms. Then, almost unnaturally, the blonde's sobs could be heard loudly in through his companions' ears.

Numbuh Two walked on his knees from Numbuh One's side to Numbuh Four's. Resting his butt on his ankles, the pilot placed a comforting hand on Numbuh Four's shoulder. Numbuh One went to his other side and gently patted him on the back.

"Come on, Numbuh Four. We'll get Numbuh Three back, and that goes for Numbuh Five too." Numbuh Two's words of ease didn't seem to make a difference.

"But woit if somethin' already 'appened ta them!" Numbuh Four cried, instantly snapping up to face the 'Doofus.' "Woit if tha Delightfuls were roight bout tha whole "not needin' ta save them"! Eva think 'bout that!" Numbuh Four went back to sobbing into his arms.

Numbuh Two gave him a supportive glance even though Numbuh Four couldn't see it, but Numbuh One's expression was different. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered seeing Numbuh Five struggling to free herself from the Delightfuls' grip of the metal hand. He remembered seeing her not-usual scared expression and could see the pain rushing through her. He could tell that the hand's grip was getting tighter and tighter against her body, almost as if he felt it himself. Then, his mind came to what Numbuh Four had just said. He might have had a point, the Delightfuls sounded pretty serious when the words hit them. Could it be true?

As Numbuh Four's weeps sustained through his throat, he was in his own world of terror and horrid imagination. He was picturing Numbuh Three, in the Delightful Children's mansion; her damaged body limped on the floor. The Japanese girl was barely alive here, while Numbuh Five was beside her, already collapsed on the floor. He saw a figure walking towards the girl, her weak eyes slowly staring up at the figure. The form of a man could finally be seen clearly, revealing the visage of Father. Then, a figure of five appeared behind him, enlightening Father's children, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Father reached behind him and pulled out something dark and sharp. It looked like a knife…

Numbuh Four shrieked from his thoughts and jumped up, almost even off the ground. Numbuh Two, shocked himself, jumped with him, and snapped Numbuh One out of his thoughts.

"Numbuh Four, are you alight?" Numbuh Two inquired, gasping for calm breaths.

Numbuh Four turned to him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes once again, "Yeah…" he responded, barely even being heard.

* * *

_Me-sniff sniff- I almost cried when I read this story over. HAHAHA, no it's not because it was that sad, its cause my mom is making union soup right next to me here in the kitchen with my laptop. Anyways, RR. And sorry I'm not updating fast enough. It's these stupid exams! I hate them..._


	5. Planning

_Me: Thanx for yur reviews again! You guys rock!  
_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Planning**

"Okay, Numbuh Two. Is the tracking device hooked up yet?" The British leader demanded, standing next to Numbuh Two, who was sitting in front of the big screen central processing unit, with his serious expression.

"Almost got it, Numbuh One." Numbuh Two replied, grabbing a blue and a green magnet-like piece, pressing them against a disk. This was going to be used to pop into the machine (because the blue piece is going to be used to track Numbuh Five and same with the green to Numbuh Three) and soon they'll know where in the Delightfuls' mansion the girls are.

"Excellent!" Numbuh One said with a great deal of confidence, suddenly realizing something. '_Where's Numbuh Four?_' he asked himself, turning in different directions to find the Aussie. Finally catching him, Numbuh One saw him sitting at the desk, not too far away. His head was resting face-down on the desk, his arms covering up whatever his expression was. Numbuh One's eyes caught the blonde's trembling shoulders and walked over to him with a heart-warming smile.

"You really miss Numbuh Three that much, huh?" Numbuh One asked, not really even being a question, as he pulled over a seat and sat beside him. Numbuh Four glanced up at him, and noticed that the British leader already knew about his crush. Well, he had something to say back to him.

The boy sniffed and lightly wiped his nose with his sleeve. Then, he gave him a small smirk of comprehension, "Yeah, and Ah guess yeuh miss Numbuh Five, roight?" Numbuh One's eyebrow suddenly perked up and he saw Numbuh Four's expression. He could see that he knew about his crush as well.

He sighed and grinned, "Guess we caught each other." Numbuh Four nodded, still grinning, but he still felt himself becoming teary-eyed once again. His grin instantly faded and he was now staring down at the puddle of salt water he had made with his own two eyes. He added another tear to it, making ripples form in the puddle (not really, I'm being sarcastic now).

Numbuh One noticed the tear and placed a supportive hand on the Tough Guy's shoulder, "Don't worry, Numbuh Four. We'll find them, and we'll just pray to find them unharmed." Numbuh One could see that Numbuh Four wasn't really expired from his misery after hearing this. Numbuh One never thought it would come to this, but he hated to see Numbuh Four so uptight. So…

He gave Numbuh Four a hug.

Numbuh Four almost shoved him away with disgust, until he felt something inside him. He never felt so safe since he was 5-years-old, when he had fell and scraped his knee, his mother came to his side and gave him a warming hug. So, he went along with it, and actually liked it. He slowly raised his arms and tightened them around his leader.

"Okay, the wires are hooked up Num-" Numbuh Two stopped dead in his sentence as he caught sight of the two boys in a tight embrace. He saw Numbuh Four's head resting on Numbuh One's shoulder, tears slowly, one at a time, coming down his cheeks from his eyes. Numbuh One's eyes even seemed to be welling up with tears.

Numbuh Two's eyes stayed wide with a bit of stun before saying, "Um…if you guys wanted to do this rescue mission some other time…"

The two embraced boys quickly flew off of each other and swiftly turned their attention back to their work. Both of their expressions were blank when they saw Numbuh Two's face; he was about to burst out laughing, they could tell from the look on his facial appearance.

Numbuh One cleared his throat, giving a hint of nervousness, "Anyway, good work Numbuh Two. Now turn on the tracking device and let's find out where the girls are being held."

Numbuh Two's expression changed completely, as if nothing happened, as he turned back to the screen. Numbuh One walked up and stood at his left, Numbuh Four at his right. The chubby pilot clutched the computer mouse and dragged it to a small button in the centre of the screen reading 'Track Now.' He clicked this and the screen went directly to a large bird's-eye-view of the Delightful Children's mansion. Soon, upon the eyes of the three boys, they could see a blue and green dot somewhere in the middle of the mansion.

"According to the tracking-map, the girls should be somewhere inside the…" Numbuh Two stopped to find out what the room was called, "it doesn't say the name of the room."

"Who cares 'bout tha name of tha room! Weh just wanna know where tha crud our girls ahr!" Numbuh Four cried with frustration. Numbuh Two clicked something else on the screen and the picture soon showed the mansion from the side. This helped them know what floor the girls were being held.

"The 12th floor, as it says here," Numbuh Two turned to his leader, "so what do we do now? Do we attack the Delightful Freaks?"

"No, Numbuh Two. We can't attack, even if it's behind their backs. They might have some sort of lever or button that will instantly hurt the girls in some way. I've seen it before, and I don't want to take that chance."

"Well then woit ahr weh gunna do? Ahr weh supposed ta jast sneak in, rescue tha girls without bein' seen, an' jast sneak back out?" Numbuh Four was talking sarcastic, but that's not how Numbuh One took it.

"Good idea, Numbuh Four," Numbuh One retorted and Numbuh Four slapped his forehead with the end of his palm, "but it's not as simple as you think. We need a bigger plan."

"So, what's that going to be?" Numbuh Two asked, spinning in his spinny chair before facing Numbuh One again.

Numbuh One turned to the chubby pilot, "I want you to print that map of the Delightful Children's mansion at a bird's-eye-view and bring it to my room. Numbuh Four, come with me.

And with the orders, the three boys did their commission.

_

* * *

Me: Anyways, RR! Oh, and to tell you the truth, I actually hate this chapter! My worst one of this story! But plz RR anyways, I could really use a break from my you-know-what! (For people who don't know…exams)_


	6. In the Mansion

_Me: Once again, thanks for your reviews! I'm really sorry about that last chapter, it sucked! Anyways, hope this ones better!  
_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: In the Mansion**

"Oh…my head hurts…" Numbuh Three moaned, trying to at least kneel on the cold shone floors since she already couldn't stand. Bruises were covering her body. She had scratches all over her arms and legs, and blood was dripping from her right cheek. Her clothes were torn up, leaving blood stains on them. She had a bleeding nose and a black eye, and her head hurt like hell.

"N-Numbuh Three? Are you ok?" a weak voice said from Numbuh Three's side. Numbuh Five slowly pushed her body up beside Numbuh Three, allowing her to sit up. She didn't look any better than the Japanese girl. Like Numbuh Three, the dark-skinned girl had bruises and scratches all over her body. Her arms and legs seemed to be in just as bad condition as her companion's, but her right arm was the worst from her whole body. Just below her right shoulder, a great slash cut through her, almost showing the bone underneath it. Blood gushed rapidly through the bashed arm, running down her arm, even now. Other than that, she was in as bad condition as Numbuh Three.

"Y-Yeah…" Numbuh Three replied, feebly. She raised her hand to the side of her face, only to feel a liquid on her cheek. She lowered her hand in front of her face, observing red blood on her fingers. The youngest operative began to sob.

Numbuh Five dragged herself to sit closer to the weeping girl. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she spoke, "its ok, Numbuh Three. We'll find a way out of here."

As she said those words, she examined her surroundings, remembering everything that had just happened. It was like a torture chamber from the medieval times. There were weapons hanging on the walls, lying on the floors, and leaning against others. The dim light shining above them wasn't making the sight any prettier. She saw the weapon that had caused her arm to bleed so ghastly; it was a large steel blade that had been tossed at her with incredible. She could still see the Delightful child with bangs going over his eyes preparing to throw it at her, and when he did. She shuddered, looking around some more. She saw the small coffin with nails sticking into it, and remembered Lenny throwing Numbuh Three into it. She glared at the coffin and then turned back to Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three looked up at her, tears still streaming down her face, "How? How can we find a way out of this place? If we're supposed to stand up, then count me out."

"You _won't_ be leaving this place…Kids Next Door." a sudden voice said from behind them. The girls slowly turned at the sound of a man's familiar tone. Soon, they witnessed Father in the doorway, his children behind them, all having evil smirks on their expressions.

"W-What do you want from us?" Numbuh Three whimpered softly as Numbuh Five tightened her arm around her friend for protection.

"I just wanted to live my dream," Father replied, taking a step towards them, "to get rid of at least a few of the Kids Next Door. It's always good to start small and make your dream get bigger and bigger until the whole Kids Next Door organization is wiped out."

Numbuh Three dug her face into Numbuh Five's shoulder, weeping into her shirt sleeve. Numbuh Five kept her arm wrapped around her companion as she glared up at Father.

"What are you going to do to us? Cause whatever it is, it ain't gunna work. The boys will be here to free us in no time."

"I don't think so, Abigail." Father ridiculed at her, "By the time your little boyfriends come to get you out of here, you two will be long gone…in other words, dead." Father laughed manically, his children's laugh from behind him to add more chills up the girls' spines. Numbuh Three slowly looked up at them and squealed with fright. Numbuh Five rubbed the Japanese girl's arms for comfort as she gave her a soothing smile.

Father smirked as he slowly walked towards the girls, "It's funny. I always thought that you two would be the hardest to capture. Probably because the boys on your team are all idiots. But now I realize that _all_ of the Kids Next Door are idiots." By that time, he was standing right in front of the worried young females. He quickly reached down and grabbed each of them by the arm. Roughly hoisting them to their feet, he turned to his kids with an evil grin, still clutching the girl's arms tightly, "I want you to go get the key to the jail cell on the 50th floor."

"Yes, Father." The Delightful Children, who were still standing in the doorway, replied. They all turned around and walked into the shadows behind the door. Numbuh Three and Five stared desperately at the doorway and their heads fell

Father suddenly hauled Numbuh Three's arm aside and the youngest operative collapsed onto the floor. She didn't want to know what was going on anymore, but still wanted to get out of this place alive. Pushing herself up with all the strength she had left, she turned to see Father grabbing a long chain with the hand that had just been clutching her own arm. Then she turned to see her best friend in the grip of the dark man. She had a pained expression on her face, and Numbuh Threecould tell that the grip on her arm was getting really tight.

Father let the chain hang on his shoulder and he turned to Numbuh Three. The frightened girl whimpered as the dark man reached for her. Soon, she was roughly back on her feet. Father laughed at her when she hit her head on the wall they were close to.

"Oh yeah, watch your head." Father mocked and cackled. Numbuh Five glared at the dark man.If she had the strength, Father would be laying on the floor with a black eye, a bleeding nose and a fat lip by now. but instead, she was still trying to resist from screaming in pain from her arm. The girls had only one question on their minds as they continued to be dragged through the dark hallways towards the cell:

_Just how long would it take for the boys to come for them?_

* * *

_Me: Dun DUN DUUUUUN! Well, there ya go! Hope you liked it! The next chapter there's going to be some more adventure! …hopefully… (pause) DUN DUN DUUUUN! Anyways, RR! _


	7. Sneaking In

_Me: Once again, thanks for your reviews! Thanks to YumiLyokoWarrior, almostinsane, cris, foamgreen, woogum10, dark hallway, Cul-De-Sac Kid, and Cyrix for their reviews! oh, and to YLW, no problem! and to woogum10, yeah, true, but w/e!I like those kinds of stories that the the girls get rescued (don't ask why)! So, yeah you got a point._

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Sneaking in**

"Numbuh One to Numbuh Two. Come in Numbuh Two," Numbuh One quietly called into the new S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R:

_Kids Next Door – S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R:_

_**S**ending  
__**T**ransfers  
__**A**lways  
__**T**ransport  
__**I**nstant  
__**C**onversations_

"Roger, Numbuh One. Numbuh Two here, right above ya." Both Numbuh One and Four looked up above them to see the pilot of the team flying over them in the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. From the window on the left of the ship, they saw Numbuh Two's head sticking out, with a thumbs up sign he made with his hand.

Numbuh One grinned with satisfaction and raised the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R a few centimeters from his lips. "Good work Numbuh Two, now park the ship on the roof incase of an emergency. Remember, when you hear the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R go fuzzy three times, that means that we're in danger. That's also the signal to get the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W ready to leave as fast as you can. Then we'll make our way back up. Got it?" Numbuh One demanded.

Fuzz was heard for a second before the pilot's reply, "Rodger, Dodger." Numbuh Four groaned with irritation and Numbuh One glared up at the ship.

"Just park the ship." Numbuh One murmured into the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R. "Over and out."

…

"Numbuh One?" The blonde Aussie whispered, pressing his back against the corner of a wall, "Where ahr weh supposed ta go now?" he looked at his leader next to him, who was tightly clutching the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R in his hands.

Numbuh One looked at him, noticing the look of inquisitiveness in his eyes. Also, somewhere in his eyes, the bald leader detected a slight bit of anger and concern. "I don't know, Numbuh Four," he quietly retorted, "This mansion is pretty big. I don't know how anyone can find their way around this place."

"So yeuh said all weh have ta find es a staircase or somethin'?" Numbuh Four inquired again, looking around the hallway for any doors or maybe even elevators.

"Yes, that or some other way to get to the 12th floor is what we need." Numbuh One added, also looking around. Suddenly, Numbuh Four saw a figure of a large man advancing towards them.

"Someone's coming!" he cried, too softly for the man to hear, and just loud enough for his leader to understand. Both boys silently ran down through the hallway, out of sight. The two boys continued running, until Numbuh One grabbed Numbuh Four's arm to stop him.

"Woit ahr yeuh doin'?" Numbuh Four demanded, angrily. Numbuh One glared at him and pointed a finger down at the floor. Numbuh Four looked at that direction, only to find nothing.

"Don't you see it?" the British leader questioned him, still with his firm look of his face. Numbuh Four focused his eyes on the floor as hard as he could. Just when he was about to turn to say there was nothing there, he suddenly noticed a bright red laser burnishing from one end of the hallway to another. Moving his head up slightly, he focused one again, finally observing another laser stretching from one wall to another. The same went for another four lasers.

Numbuh Four turned to his leader with a flushed face. "How ahr weh supposed ta get ta tha otha side?" Numbuh Four wined, glancing back at the lasers that were now very clear.

Numbuh One then remembered something. He closed his eyes and visualized everything.

The blonde Aussie looked back up at him with confusion in his expression. All he saw was his leader standing still, with closed eyes, "Uh, Numbuh One? Yeuh olroight?"

No reply, until…

All of a sudden, the British boy shot his eyelids open, startling Numbuh Four. "I got it!" Numbuh One declared, reaching into his pocket with keen. Finally, he pulled out a card he had used to beat Numbuh Two a few nights ago in a Yipper's game.

Numbuh Four stared at the card with bewilderment and annoyance, "Yeuh're gunna use a cruddy Yipper card ta get rid of these cruddy lasers?" Numbuh Four turned to his leader and stared at him with just plain confusion, "This esn't a door, Numbuh One."

Numbuh One grinned at him and walked to the one end of the hallway wall. Bending down the bottom laser, he pressed his finger against the wall, the tip of the card against it. The leader slid his finger down the wall, slipping the card down with it. Soon, the opposite side of the card was less than a centimeter away from touching where the laser had hit the wall. Ever so slowly, he slid his finger gently down the wall, still dragging the card with him. Suddenly, the card hit the red laser, and it disappeared. Numbuh Four stared in shock at the sight as Numbuh One did the same thing for the other six lasers.

Numbuh One turned to his companion with a smirk lying on his face, "What did I tell you?" Numbuh Four didn't reply. He continued staring at him with wide-eyes. Numbuh One rolled his eyes, "Okay, Numbuh Four. It wasn't that surprising."

Numbuh Four shook his head and looked back at him, his usual face back in expression. Then, over Numbuh One's shoulder, he saw something, "Numbuh One, look behind yeuh." As he said this, Numbuh One turned around to see a door. And right next to it, there was a sign on the wall reading 'Stairs.'

The leader turned back to his comrade and grinned even wider, "Good work, Numbuh Four. Now let's go." And with that, the two boys ran down the hallway, side by side.

…

Numbuhs One and Four was panting by the time they reached the 11th floor. The two boys looked at each other, open-mouthed with exhaustion, exhaling forcefully.

"Yeuh…know weh could've…looked fo' an…elevator, Numbuh One." Numbuh Four spoke with fatigue, leaning on his knees with his hands. Numbuh One looked at him with a frown and then stared back at the floor to catch his breath like his companion. Numbuh Four kept his eyes on his leader before looking up at the staircase, "Well, weh…have ta go anothuh floor…and we'll foinalleh…make et ta tha girls."

"That's…true." Numbuh One agreed between gasps, also looking up at the staircase. Finally, after a couple of seconds of harsh breathing, they were up and ready. "Okay, Numbuh Four, let's get go-"

"Numbuh Two to Numbuh One, come in Numbuh One," the sudden interruption of Numbuh Two's voice from the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R. Numbuh One grumbled and unhooked it from the waist part of his shorts, "Numbuh One here, what's the problem Numbuh Two?"

"Numbuh Three and Five's tracking system was moved," uttered Numbuh Two's voice from the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R, "The detector says that their on the 50th floor in a small room in hallway 16."

"Aw crud!" Numbuh Four wailed.

…

"Okay…next time…yeuh're carryin' meh," claimed the worn out Aussie between struggles for breath. They had finally stepped the last onto the floor they had climbed to. Numbuh One almost fell face-flat on the tiled floor if it weren't for the rail he held on to.

"Numbuh Two to Numbuh One, over." The voice of Numbuh Two articulated from the communicator. Now, Numbuh One was glaring, even at the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R with aggravation while he grabbed it to respond.

"Yes, Numbuh Two, Numbuh One here. Now what do you want this t-"

"Yeuh're not gunna tell us that the girls ahr on tha 100th floor now, roight?" Numbuh Four bellowed into the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R after grabbing it from Numbuh One's grasp. Numbuh One quickly took it away right after Numbuh Four said his last word, shooting him a glare.

"Uh…no, I was going to say that Numbuh Three and Five aren't too far from where you guys are standing.You just have to go down the hallway and make a turn at the second hallway on the left. The girls are on the other side of a door with metal bars cutting through a small window at the top." Numbuhs One and Four looked at each other and Numbuh Four interrupted the silence.

Numbuh One raised the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R once again,"Thanks, Numbuh Two. Over and out."

The two boys started to walk through the hallways of the 50th floor, searching for a door that had metal bars covering up the small window. After a long period of time, Numbuh Four suddenly tugged Numbuh One's red sleeve. When Numbuh One turned to him, he saw the blonde pointing at the left of them. He followed his finger to see him pointing at a door with metal bars extending in front of a small opening. They both looked at each other and set smirks on their expressions. Numbuh One walked up to the door and gently and quietly placed his hand over the handle, giving it a turn to both sides. Typically, it wouldn't turn all the way.

"Rats, it's locked." Numbuh One cried hushed-toned (If in the show the KND swear, I'd make them swear…I mean come on, rats?) Numbuh One then looked through the peep hole. It was blocked by something, taking away his capability to see through it. So, he decided to use his voice. "Hello? Numbuh Three? Numbuh Five? Are you two in there?" No answer. It must have been too soft.

"Aw Crud!" Numbuh Four bawled, aggravated, "how ahr weh supposed ta know if they're in there or not?"

Numbuh One looked at him and thought, then perked up after a couple of seconds. "Numbuh Four, come over here and I'll give you a boost." He demanded, positioning his hands as a platform just below the little window with bars. Numbuh Four looked at him and smirked a you're-smarter-than-I-thought kind of grin. Walking over, he placed his left foot in the palms of the British boy. Luckily for Numbuh One, Numbuh Four was light enough to be lifted. He hoisted the Aussie high enough for him to reach the small window, giving him the ability to peek through it.

Now Numbuh Four was horrified. As he glanced through the bars he could see…the girls. Both of them were chained to the back, stoned wall. The chains were hooked up to a small closure steel hoop stuck into the wall. The chains, about a meter long, were hooked up on the other end to metal two inch cuffs, either attached to the wrist or the ankle. The eight chains added up, they were all holding Numbuhs Three and Five. Numbuh Four tried to focus, but it was hard to narrow his eyes back down from the broad stance they were in.

The frightened Aussie looked down at his leader, still holding the same terror expression, "N-N-Numbuh One? W-Weh gotta get in there…" he muttered, shakily.

Numbuh One easily could tell the girls were in there by Aussie's face. Quickly setting his feet back down on the floor, he turned to his pocket and pulled out a…a…a Swiss army knife.

Numbuh Four stared at the metal dagger with the black handle for a second, before turning to Numbuh One's face, once again with wide-eyes. "N-N-Numbuh One…where in tha name of crud did yeuh get that?" He stared at his leader, who had a satisfied smirk lying just underneath his nose. Numbuh Four was frightened and thinking, '_that thing can kill anyone in a second, and et's, loike, onleh fo' adults. Esn't et true that they use those in tha army? Did Numbuh One know someone in tha army?_'

Numbuh One looked down at the knife when he responded, "My great, great, great, great granddad was in the British army when he was 38. He fought for his country and was one of the only survivors. He passed on this same knife he used to fight the Americans, and my dad trusted me to pass it on to my kid."

There was an unwanted silence between the two, "Well, woit ahr weh waitin' fo'? Let's get thes cruddy door open." And without hesitation, Numbuh One was at the door. He raised the blade over his head, closed his eyes in prayer for silence, and swung the knife at the door-knob. It hit the handle hard, causing it to just fall right off. Numbuh Four hurried to his side, raised his foot, and beat the door right unbolted. The door swung open, and Numbuhs One and Four rushed into the stone-walled room, and gasped.

* * *

_Me: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry that i didn't update for like the longest time! I had this HUGE history exam, and let me tell you, I HATE HISTORY! anyways, sorry again! R&R!_


	8. The Fight Part 1

_Me: AAAAAAHHHHH! THEY DELETED MY STORY 'OPERATION: SICK'! HOW COULD THEY!……o well, I never liked it anyway! But if anyone had it saved or in a document or ANYTHING, could you plz send it to me? I'd really appreciate it!  
_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
-  
**R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way? And what if time of the girls' lives just flies by?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: The Fight (Part 1)**

Numbuh Three and Five's heads shot up at the sound of the door opening. At first, they had expected Father or the Delightfuls or both to be standing there in the opening. But no, there they saw dumbstruck Numbuhs One and Four, open-mouthed, wide-eyed. The girls couldn't be more relieved, but were in too much pain to express it. Without thinking, the two boys dropped their weapons and ran over to them and hugged each of them (1 to 5 and 4 to 3…obvious? Duh.)

"Numbuh Three! Numbuh Five! What did they do to you guys!" Numbuh One said with a major hint of distress in his voice. Numbuhs Three and Five almost started to choke.

"Well, if we could breath, we'd tell you." Numbuh Three said between gasps. Instantly, the girls were released and breathing normally again.

"Woit did they do ta yeuh?" Numbuh Four asked, much more concerned than before

Numbuhs Three and Five looked at each other and drained their glad expressions. Numbuh Five was the first to speak, "Well, after the Del-"

"Well, well, well…" a sudden, familiar voice uttered from behind the boys. They all turned to see Father standing in the doorway, the Delightful Children standing behind him, "Look who came back. Have you come to stay for the party?"

"As a matter of fact, Father," Numbuh One stepped up and stared at Father, "We were just leaving. And we'd like to take a few possessions of ours with us, thank you very much." Now he was glaring at the flaming man.

Father smirked, making the four kids rather uncomfortable, "Nonsense, the girls were just beginning to have fun. Isn't that right, girls?" Father was now glancing over Numbuh One's shoulder, over at the two wounded operatives. The two glared at him harder than ever.

Numbuh Four was getting angry. He stepped up a little closer to Father than Numbuh One, "Olroight, yeuh cruddy grown-up! Woi don't yeuh go an' let tha adults rule ova some otha planet? Loike Pluto, where yeuh tried ta send meh with all those cruddy girls?"

Father's grin grew wider, "and miss the party? I don't think so." Suddenly, Father's hand went behind him and a fireball was formed on it. Then, with a strong heave, he hauled it at Numbuh Four.Numbuh Four shrieked and ducked down as low as he could go. It flew right across his head, and he felt the heat of how close it was. Numbuhs Three and Five screeched before also ducking down, head in their lap, to avoid the flaming ball. It hit the wall they were just leaning on, causing smoke to rise from that spot.

Father glared at them, "Don't think you're going to evade me _that_ easily." And with that, Father bent his knees as far as an old man could go (A/N: I hope my gramps doesn't see this…'bites nails') and pushed off of the ground. He did a couple of summersaults in the air over the two boys, and landed his feet on the wall just above the girls' heads. Landing there, he pushed his feet against it and forced himself to jump once more. He did a few more summersaults before landing in between Numbuh One, who was closest to the girls, and Numbuh Four, who was between the Delightful Children (by the way, their still there) and Father.

"Now, let's have a _real_ party." Numbuhs One and Four ignored Father's remark and pulled out their weapons, Numbuh One with the SPANKLER and Numbuh Four with the mustard gun.

Father seemed to be focusing on Numbuh One. He was advancing towards him, the leader clutching the SPANKLER tightly and preparing to pull the trigger when Father was just close enough. Numbuh Four aimed and fired at Father, hitting him in the left shoulder. Father, who seemed unharmed from the sticky mustard planted on him, turned and glared at Numbuh Four.

"Sorry, Wally. No toys allowed at a grown-up party." He said slowly, turning his whole body around and began to proceed towards the confident Aussie.

"Rule's were meant ta beh broken, cruddy loser!" Numbuh Four snapped back at him, firing again. Mustard got all over Father's face, even into his eyes. He yelped and rubbedthem, almost making Numbuh Four snicker.But hekept shooting at him, nonstop.

As soon as Numbuh One was sure that Father was distracted, he hurried over to Numbuh Three and Five, who were watching Numbuh Four in the battle scene. It seemed that Numbuh Four was winning, nothing to worry about…for now.

"Don't worry guys, we're gunna get you out of here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Swiss arm knife. Not caring on who he did first, he started to jiggle the locks on Numbuh Three's right wrist, which was closest to him at the moment. After a couple times of playing with the lock inside, the metal cuff let loose. Numbuh One did the same thing to Numbuh Three's left wrist and both ankles. Soon enough, Numbuh Three was free.

"Horray! I'm fwee!" Numbuh Three shrieked with happiness as Numbuh One made his way to Numbuh Five's locks, starting with the right wrist.

These words caught Numbuh Four's attention, during the battle. After shooting Father once more with his mustard gun, he spun around to meet his eyes on his dream girl, dancing around Numbuh One, who was still trying to get the lock off of Numbuh Five. But after just two seconds of gazing, a sudden impact was thrown at him at the back, heat adding to the swift ache. He yelped and soon was on his knees, still feeling more of a burn than the force of it.

Numbuh Three spun around from watching Numbuh One now jiggling with the lock on the cuff on Numbuh Five'sright ankle, "Numbuh Foooour!" she cried, causing Numbuh One's and Five's eyes to try and meet what she was screaming about. Soon, all six of their wide-eyes were planted on Numbuh Four, moaning in pain. Numbuh Three rushed over to his side, collapsing on her knees.

Numbuh Four was breathing hard as he stared up at Numbuh Three, who was staring back at him with concerned eyes, "N-Numbuh Three? Yeuh beta get outa 'ere befo' Father tries ta 'urt yeuh more."

"Come on, Numbuh Four. We'll get you out of here safely, you can count on that." Numbuh Four was thankful to her, yet had a little bit of shock welling up inside him. It wasn't all the time that Numbuh Three was serious about things. Suddenly, Numbuh Four got curious. '_Where's Father now?_' Looking up, he instantly caught him, advancing his way towards Numbuh One and Five, the two kids unknowing of it.

The Leader was finally on the last lock, which was on Numbuh Five's left wrist. Just as he was about to stick the blade into it, he heard a voice with an Australian accent cry out, "Numbuh One! Look out!" Both kids quickly glancing up, they saw mustard-covered Father, standing less than two meters away.

"Thought you could get out of here alive, didn't you?" Father said, taking a step closer. Numbuh One slowly stood up, leaving the blade on the stoned floor and picking up the SPANKLER.

Father gave another one of his smirks, "Nice try, but like I said to Wallabee; No toys allowed." He waved his index finger from side to side.

Now Numbuh One was grinning, "Well, just like he said himself; Rules were meant to be broken…by kids at least." And Numbuh One ran up to him with the SPANKLER. But before he could pull the trigger that released it, Father, just by placing his hand on it, let it burn to ashes. The ashes dropped to the floor at Numbuh One's feet, the Leader's eyes following it. He gave a nervous laugh and took a step back. Father just followed with another step.

"See, that's what it is about you kids," Father said slowly, following another forward step with Numbuh One's back step, "always breaking rules and never eavesdropping your parents. I'd like to be the one to say that 'next time you do that you'll get punished.' But I'm not the kind of person to give kids second chances, especially kids like you." Now Numbuh One had backed into the wall, right next to where Numbuh Five was sitting.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Numbuh Three was comforting Numbuh Four, the Delightful Children started to advance towards them, uttering in their five-sum voice, "Are you just going to give up now, Wallabee?"

Numbuh Four perked up, knowing that that meant the Delightfuls were accusing him into being a coward. He wasn't going to let that happen, was he?

"Ahr yeuh callin' meh a coward?" He said, slowly standing up, hand on his back, "Cause Numbuh Four es no coward!" Numbuh Three looked up at him as he raised the mustard gun at the Delightful Children.

For some weird reason, the smirked as he did this and said, "Go ahead, shoot us. We won't stop you." Numbuh Four's eyebrow rose a little, but didn't hesitate. If they wanted their butts kicked, then what's there to falter about? He pulled the trigger to his mustard gun, but…nothing came out. "Huh?" He tried again, but it didn't work. He did it repeatedly, over and over again, but still nothing happened. "Woit's goin' on?" He heard the laugh of the Delightfuls.

"Well, maybe you shot it all out at our Father. Ever think about that?" They said together, watching as Numbuh Four slapped his forehead.

"Who needs a gun ta defeat yeuh creeps!" He demanded to himself as he tossed the mustard gun to the side. He raised his fists in a ready-for-battle position, putting on an angry expression to top it all off.

The Delightfuls laughed, "Oh really? Well, let's see if you're right." They declared and each of them reached behind their backs. Numbuh Four slowly put down his fists and his expression turning to a frightened one as they each pulled out a real gun. A _real_ gun, as in the ones that burglars bring with them when robbing a bank. Numbuh Four heard Numbuh Three gasp behind him, and he would never blame her.

"So Wally, are you ready?"

* * *

_Me: AAAAAHHHHH! Ahem…please review if you thought it was good…and if you thought it was bad then please tell me what I can improve on. Okay…OH YEAH! Well, I know it's a waste of time to say since it already takes more than a week to write my stories (once again, I'm sorry about that…it's these freakin' exams!) but I'm going to Cuba on Tuesday March 15th and I'll be coming back on Wednesday March 23rd. __So yeah…that was a waste of time…R&R please!_


	9. The Fight Part 2

_Me: Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy the story! Oh, and this is my last chappie before I go to Cuba. I'M LEAVING TODAY! YAY! Anywayz, enjoy!  
_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: The Fight (Part 2)**

Numbuhs One, Three, Four, and Five ran through the hallways together, listening to the angry voice of father crying out "Cease them!" not too far behind them. Numbuh One could feel the knife slipping all over his sweaty hands, clutching it as tightly as he could. Beads of sweat were dripping down from all four of the kids' faces. The only thing Numbuh One felt thought of at the moment was what had just happened…

_Flashback 1 minute ago: Nigel's POV_

"_Give up, Nigel?" Father mocked, clutching me by the throat. I could have slipped away, but I was being pressed against the wall behind me, feet dangling and trying to feel the ground. I couldn't breathe, and I was pretty sure that both Numbuh Five and Father could hear me gagging. Only I knew that Numbuh Five wasn't going to laugh at me the way Father was. Tilting my head as far as Father's grip would allow me, I glanced down at Numbuh Five. She was staring at me with a worried expression. I really didn't expect her to do anything. She could barely move, never mind save my life. I suddenly felt shame come and hit me in the heart._

_Father's laugh echoed in my ears when I turned my attention back to my choking, which seemed to be entertaining him. I really did think I was going to die right there before he even hit me with the fireball he was making with his other free hand that wasn't burning my neck. Uh oh…_

"_I guess this is the end, isn't it my dear boy?" he said, beginning to bring his elbow behind him. He was going to shove the fireball into my face. I closed my eyes, still choking. I could still feel his hand burning into my throat, just adding to the horrible throbbing. I didn't want to open my eyes, ever. Just leave them closed forever, like pain didn't exist. Suddenly, I felt the ground underneath my butt. I didn't feel myself being strangled anymore, so I starting to breathe hysterically. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around to see what had happened, rubbing my neck where it still burned. Father was a few meters away from me, looking very weak. I took at peek at his face; he had a black eye. Suddenly, I spotted Numbuh Five still seated where her left wrist was still chained to the wall. She was clutching her right arm, and blood was all over her left hand. Her expression showed great pain and hurting._

"_Oh my God…" I muttered to myself. I rapidly got up and rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?" She seemed to be nodding slowly, barely even being able to tell, and she mumbled something about her being alright. Yeah right. Kneeling at her right, I took at good look at her arm. Blood was spilling out of it like a waterfall. What if she lost too much blood?_

_Grabbing the knife off the stoned floor, I took Numbuh Five's the hand that was trying to protect the damaged arm. So what if it was covered with blood? I quickly began to jiggle the lock in the cuff, succeeding in unlocking it. The cuff slipped off her wrist. I placed the blade in my pocket and went to Numbuh Five's left side. Gently clutching her arm, I slowly helped her stand up. She was biting her lip the whole time; I almost thought that was going to start bleed as well._

"_Come on, Numbuh Five. We're going to get you out of here." She nodded in response, still holding her pained expression. I really was worrying about her; her arm looked in really awful condition, and she still had to get out of the mansion._

_Flashback Ends_

Numbuh Four's socks were soaking wet with sweat. He could feel his orange hoodie beginning to stick to his chest and back. His bangs were letting beads of salty water drop from the strands of blonde hair, landing either somewhere on his face or body. All he heard was his heart pounding, the yelling of Father, and the squishing of his wet socks against each step. Yet in his mind, he heard something else: a certain voice that uttered a phrase that would never leave his mind…

_Flashback 1 minute ago: Wally's POV_

_I didn't know I was backing up until I felt my left ankle lightly hit Numbuh Three, who was still seated on the floor. I glanced down at her, making sure I didn't hurt her in any way. Come on, she had like so many wounds for God's sake. I was thinking that even a touch could kill her. Anyway, all I could make out was a frightened expression on her beautiful face, which seemed to make my high spirits drain down out of my ear or somewhere else from my body. As soon as I noticed that she was fine, my alarmed attention was focused back on the cruddy Delightful Children, who still had their guns raised and pointed at us. I took a big gulp of saliva and moved myself in front of Numbuh Three. I moved ever so slowly, afraid that if I moved to rapidly then they would be surprised and pull the triggers uncontrollably. Then I felt Numbuh Three's green-sweater covered arms wrap around my leg, and I could even feel her shaking._

_The Delightful Children took a step closer, "You know Wallabee, you always did seem to have a passion for Kuki." They pointed out, taking another step, holding their guns in that same position. I tried to hold in his gasp; would Kuki understand what they meant? I looked down at her to see for myself. She didn't seem to hear what they said. Her arms were still wrapped around my left leg, and her eyes were shut tight_. (A/N: as if anyone could tell)_ It was easy for anyone to tell that she didn't listen to the words of the Delightfuls._

_Looking back up at the Delightful Children, I glared and finally spoke. "Ah thought yeuh're father made a rule 'bout toys not bein' allowed." Along with my glare, I added a smirk, causing the Delightful Children to lower their guns slightly, replacing their evil grins with fretful expressions._

"_P-Preposterous! That rule is only for you as Kids Next Door! Nice try Wally, but that's not the kind of trick to use for us t-"_

"_Hyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa!" I cried out as I jumped into the air. Before the Delightfuls could raise their guns, I was on top of all of them. Folding my arms over my chest, I looked down at my feet, which were each on top of the two moaning blonde Delightfuls, who were on top of moaning Delightful with long bangs and the moaning Delightful with braids, who were on top of the moaning Lenny, "and that's 'ow Numbuh Four beat tha cruddy Delightful Dorks!" Humorously, Numbuh Three began to clap her hands excitedly. I even decided to make a bow._

_Jumping off the backs of the Delightful Children, I evil-grinned at them. Lucky for me, I was able to kick away all five of the guns before any of the Delightfuls tried to get up. Suddenly, when deciding that I could use the last gun next to Lenny, his hand swooshed from underneath him, reaching to the gun first. I quickly pulled my hand away, startled a bit. Soon, all the Delightfuls were getting to their feet, going back to their regular positions. Lenny suddenly raised it again, right at my forehead. I wanted to scream, but again was afraid that he would pull the trigger to shut me up. So I remained silent, still, and frightened. I heard Numbuh Three's gasp from behind me, and could tell she was trying not to scream by a breath getting caught in her throat. I couldn't breathe myself._

"_Are you just as tough, Wally?" They said together and I felt Lenny push the gun into my forehead. I knew that there was going to be a mark there, whether it was from the pressure against my brow, or the…the shot……my breath got caught in my throat again._

_Then, I saw the Delightful with the gun very suddenly get knocked to the side. The gun was knocked out of his hands, away from my forehead. Phew! I looked to the other side to see what had caused it, same with the other Delightful Children. It was…Numbuh Three._

"_Kuki…err, Ah mean…Numbuh Three?" I stuttered in shock, confusion welling up inside of me. I thought she was hurt. Then, taking a closer look, I saw that she had a pained expression on her face. She _was_ hurt, but she was fighting anyway. Oh crud, what if it got worse? Well, I was sure wrong about that. Even with the pain spreading through her body, she already had the Delightful Children scattered all over the floor, either on their backs or on their stomachs. I grinned, but instantly turned it upside-down when I directed my eyes to Numbuh Three again. She was clutching her side, and suddenly was on her knees as she was before._

"_Oh crud! Numbuh Three!" I cried and ran to her side, bending his knees so he would reach her level. I put my finger under her chin and raised her face to my level. As soon as I saw her face, it instantly occurred to me that we had to get her out of the mansion, and fast. Gently hoisting her to her feet, I pulled her along for a few steps towards the door, yet soon realized that it was hurting her, but not as much as it hurt me to see her like this (don't say this to anyone, let's keep this between you and me.) I tried using comforting words to help her, "C'mon Numbuh Three. As soon as weh get yeuh out've 'ere, yeuh'll beh safe." I knew that Numbuh Three understood when I saw her nod her head up and down. I smiled warmly to give her a little more comfort. Then, we ran out._

_Flashback Ends: Normal POV_

The four kids continued running through the hallways, Numbuh One reaching for the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R. Instead of unhooking it from the belt on his shorts, he out his index finger over a small red button that controlled the static to go off, he rapidly pressed it three times, hoping that the pilot on the roof would get the signal.

…

Back on the ship, Numbuh Two was playing with the slinky that he had brought with him while he waited for his male comrades to give him the signal. His feet rested on the controllers in front of him, letting the slinky bounce back and forth, back and forth. He didn't have to fret; the boys were clever guys. Well, one of them. But he knew that together they would be just fine. Boy would he be hearing a story when he boys got back. Or if…

Suddenly, startling him enough to drop his slinky, loud fuzz was heard from the S.T.A.T.I.C.E.R next to him. Then there was a half a second pause, and then the fuzz started again. That would have been the signal to him that they were ready to leave at no matter what speed. But then he heard the third fuzz from the walkie-talkie. They were in danger.

He swung his feet off of the controllers. "Numbuh Two to the rescue!" he hollered to himself, superhero-like. The pilot grabbed the keys and pushed them into the slot that started the engine. Then he pulled the hockey stick, which was used for the lever to prepare for lift off, with the pop can used as the handle.

"I'm ready guys, do your thing!"

…

"Come on, this way!" The Leader, who was leading the way, screeched back at his friends. Each of them slid on the waxed floors to turn to the next hallway. Numbuh Four, who was last, didn't start to run down it as the others did. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks to look down the other hallway.

"Numbuh Four, come on! We've got to get out of here alive, you know!" Numbuh One said, halting as soon as he noticed Numbuh Four had stopped farther away. Numbuhs Three and Five did the same thing and turned to see what he had discontinued about.

Numbuh Four turned his head from down the other hallway and looked at his comrades, "But Numbuh One, look!" he shouted out back at them, pointing his finger down the hallway. The other three kids soon noticed what Numbuh Four was pointing to. Behind him, they saw that there was a ladder, which seemed to be leading to the upper floor. Well, they knew that this was the top floor, so that must have led…

"Good work, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh One shouted in approval as the three made a break back towards the hallway. Soon, they were all at the ladder. Numbuh One decided to go first incase something was being planned on the upper floor. Then, he forced Numbuh Five to go next. Numbuh Five climbed up with just one good hand, caused by the condition of her arm. Numbuh One had helped her by grabbing her left hand so all she had to use was her feet.

Once they were at the top, Numbuh Four pushed Numbuh Three to go next. She climbed up, clutching her side every once in awhile. Numbuh Four put on his worried expression, "come on, Numbuh Three. Just a little bit farther." Suddenly, The Aussie and the Japanese girl heard Father's voice. He was trying to find the four kids. It seemed to be getting closer and closer. Matter of time that he would find them going up to the roof. Numbuh Four started to panic. He turned back at Numbuh Three to see that she was already at the top. So he started to climb. Suddenly, he heard something that he wasn't looking forward to hearing.

"There's one, father!" five voices, obviously the Delightful Children, cried out. Numbuh Four quickly turned his head to see Father just appearing down the hallway. The Aussie had never even seen himself this angry.

The blonde operative started to climb faster. He heard his friends' words of encouragement echoing in his ears, helping him to climb faster and faster each step; "Come on, Numbuh Four!" "You can do it!" "You're my hero!" The last one seemed to help him the most, especially because of hearing it from her. But suddenly, his climb was interrupted by something hot wrapping around his ankle. Looking down, Numbuh Four saw Father grabbing him by the ankle.

"No one escapes Father _that_ easily!" he muttered slowly, very angry. And when I saw angry, I mean **ANGRY**! Numbuh Four was waving his ankle back and forth, trying to at least loosen the grip on him. Father wouldn't let go.

"Numbuh Four!" the sudden voice of the Japanese girl cried out. She started to make her way down the ladder. Numbuh One tried to stop her, but she was too stubborn. She gave him her _evil_ look, which caused him to not only let go, but to jump and yelp with surprise. Numbuh Three climbed down a few steps before reaching out her sleeve-covered hand down at Numbuh Four, who was still trying to wave his ankle out of Father's grip.

She yelled out his name again, "Numbuh Four, take my hand!" this luckily worked on the Aussie. He quickly turned to her, noticing the hand that was inviting him to life. He accepted, taking the hand. Numbuh Three pulled as hard as she could, but Father still wouldn't let go. Numbuh Four felt as if he was going to be torn in half. He tried to help her by placing his other foot on one of the ladder steps and pushing himself up. It was working for a second, Father's hand was slipping, but he soon got his tight grasp back at it. Numbuh Four bit his lip with pain from the heat of his hand.

"Hang on, guys!" The Aussie and Japanese girl heard from above them. Numbuh Three felt the grip of Numbuh One's hand grabbing her by the arm that wasn't helping Numbuh Four. Looking up, the two saw Numbuh Five grabbing Numbuh One's other hand, pulling him as well. With the teamwork, it was working. Father's hand was totally slipping, and they all knew that with all the pressure, it was almost impossible to get his firm grip back. He may have been older than them, but that just weakens him. Soon, Numbuh Four was swung into the air, Numbuh Three still holding his hand. She just flew with him, right over Numbuh Five's hand. Numbuh One, able to let go in time to not be flying with them, climbed up next to Numbuh Five to watch the sight, wide-eyes and able to do nothing.

From the window of the SKYCLAW Numbuh Two still had parked on the roof, engine started, the fat pilot watched with amusement, believing that the sight of the two operatives flying was his reality comedy channel.

Luckily for Numbuhs Three and Four, they didn't go too high up in the night, star-lit air, and they didn't go too far to fall off the roof. As soon as they hit the roof, not hard of course, Numbuh Four was the first to sit up. He was staring at Numbuh Three, who was just sitting up. Soon, he was speaking between stutters, "N-N-Numbuh Three? Woi did yeuh do that?"

Numbuh Three was staring at him, surprised, "What do you mean 'why did I do that'? Numbuh Four, it was for your sake. Father was about to pull you back in, and who knows what he would have done." Tears were welling up in her eyes, "I didn't want to lose you, and I never do…"

Numbuh Four was about to cry, surprisingly. He didn't want to lose her either. '_Oh, perfect!_' he thought, "Numbuh Three, Ah neva wanted ta lose yeuh either. Ahm sorry, Ah just got so scared that Father would pull yeuh back too."

The Japanese girl felt a hot tear slip down her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. She soon tasted the salt water, which made herself shiver. It, for some reason she didn't know about, reminded her of so many memories with the Aussie, "You really didn't have to do it."

He looked up, surprised, "Do woit?"

"Come after me and Numbuh Five. I mean, you could have gotten killed. I-"

"No, Numbuh Three. Yeuh got et all wrong! _You_ could've gotten killed! _You_ could've disappeared from meh life! _Yeuh're_ death could've made meh miserable fo' tha rest've meh life!" Numbuh Three was shocked at these words. Numbuh Four looked down into his lap, "Ahm sorry. Ah guess Ahm bein' selfish."

Numbuh Three's open mouth closed and turned into a smile, "No Numbuh Four, you're not being selfish."

"Yes ah am. Ahm only thinkin' 'bout 'ow Ah'll feel when yeuh leave meh, but yet yeuh moight beh 'happy loike that." He looked up at her, and she saw that he was actually crying, "Ah just don't wanna lose yeuh, Kuki. It won't beh tha same."

Numbuh Three suddenly looked up, "Did you just call me 'Kuki'?"

Now Numbuh Four was confused and embarrassed on what he should say next, "Uh…well-"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang heard from behind where they sat on the roof. Both turned to see that Numbuh One had shut the way they had got to the roof. The trap door started to let out loud banging and ching-changs. Muffled yells of Father's voice from on the other side was adding to the sound.

Numbuh One looked at the couple sitting not too far away from them, "Come on guys, let's get in the ship. It's freezing out here." The bald boy watched as Numbuhs Three and Four glanced at each other before getting up and heading inside the ship, side by side. After Numbuh One helped Numbuh Five into the sip by letting her lean on him, Numbuh Two pulled the hockey stick, which was used for the lever to prepare for lift off, with the pop can used as the handle. Soon, they were in the air, headed for home.

* * *

_Me: YAY! I FINISHED THIS BEFORE I LEFT! Lolz I'm just going now! I'll be tanned by the time I get back :P YAY! Anywayz, R&R please! I won't be writing the next chappie until I get back, so don't expect anything!  
Oh, and this isn't the last chapter, don't worry!_


	10. Confessions

_Me: YAY! I'm actually happy to be back! I missed my house and my room and my bed and reviewers (like you guys, so thanks to you!) and all these KND updates! Wow, I missed a lot. Anywayz, thanks to Numbuh52 the waterbender, Erica, Cyrix, almostinsane, and numbuhunknown. And to answer the questions and the statements:_

_From Numbuh52 the waterbender: THANKS! I DID! Lolz...thanks a lot, and your stories rock!_

_From Erica: sorry, I would have, but I was just finishing this chapter while my family was waiting in the car to go to the air-port (and that's no lie! They really were) so I had to rush it and it would've taken too long. Sorry again._

_From almostinsane: I know, I heard that Americans weren't allowed in Cuba or something like that. I feel really bad for you guys. I finally found something good about Canada :P finally! Anywayz, it's not the best, you're not missing out on too much of that says anything._

_From numbuhunknown: sorry, I guess I'm so used to it now I didn't know it may have been too strong. Sorry again, but it's so tempting, listening to his accent on his show. I'll try and cut down as much as I can and if it's still too strong, you tell me if I should just let him talk like the rest of them. Thanks for warning me about that._

_Me: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Story time!_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

The Kids Next Door members of Sector V on the SKYCLAW remained silent as they each did what they needed to do. Numbuh Two sat at the steering wheel and flew it, looking as if he had thoughts running through his mind. Yet he continued turning the wheel every so often and concentrated on where he was going. Numbuh One brought over a first aid kit to the two injured female agents, who were seated side by side on a green run-down couch at the back of the ship. Numbuh Four, who sat in a small stool standing next to a window, stared into the open and watched the clouds go by them.

Numbuh Three was the only one who seemed bothered by the blonde's awkward silence and behaviors. "Guys, why is Numbuh Four acting like that?"

Numbuh One looked up at the Japanese girl from wrapping the gauze around Numbuh Five's arm, thankfully, "what do you mean? He's always like that."

But Numbuh Three didn't reply. She just stared at her, waiting for the real answer. Numbuh Five looked up as well and decided to for full the girl's longing, "Well, Numbuh Three, what Numbuh Five thinks is that he's thinking of all the bad things he thought that would have happened to you." This is what Numbuh Three wanted to hear, noticeably by her head perking up swiftly.

"Really?"

"Possibly," Numbuh One continued for her, "I mean, back at the treehouse, when we were planning our way in, Numbuh Four wouldn't pay attention. All he would talk about and think about was all the bad things that could have happened to you. And now that you and Numbuh Five are safe, well, he must be…happier, or…whatever term you prefer to use."

She just smiled, which seemed to cheer the two up about this whole mess.

"Why don't ya go talk to him?" Numbuh Five suggested, raising a brow with her grin. Numbuh One nodded in agreement. Numbuh Three smiled and, without replying, turned to Numbuh Four's direction and walked to him. She was never shy in these cases.

…

Numbuh Four still kept his eyes through the window and at the clouds. He didn't want to see any of his friends right now, not even Numbuh Three. Maybe he should have repeated that out loud. He didn't want to see any of his friends right now, _not even Numbuh Three_.

"Hey Numbuh Four," a voice said from behind him. For a second, he was going to turn around swiftly and yell at her at some sort. But instead, he didn't do, say, and pretended not to hear anything. He sighed while doing so.

"Um…Numbuh Four, I…just saw you sitting here alone and…I was just wondering if anything was bothering you…" Finally, Numbuh Four turned around, slowly. His eyes were red, clearly from tears. "Numbuh Four, are you okay?" she asked aloud, kneeling down next to his stool and brushing a wet bang that was over his left eye. Numbuh Four stared at her as another tear came down slowly.

"Ah-Ahm ok, Kuki…Ahm…just confused…a little." He said, stuttering a bit. Numbuh Three stared at him watching the tear coming down from his eye.

"Well, what is it? What are you so confused about? I mean, me and Numbuh Five are safe, just like you wanted us to be. What's there to be confused about now?"

Numbuh Four's red eyes stared into hers, almost making Numbuh Three squeak with sorrow, "Well…Ah really don't know if this is tha roight time." He said, quietly. Numbuh Three looked around the room. Numbuh Two was busy driving and Numbuhs One and Five were talking about something unknown to the two. She turned back to the red-eyed Aussie and smiled a no-one's-looking smile. Numbuh Four understood and decided to himself that now was the best time. He looked down and started to play thumb war with his thumbs.

"Em…Kuki…" before he continued he looked up at her to see if it was okay to call her that. She didn't say anything and grinned at him. He smiled a weak smile back and looked back down. "This isn't easy ta say, but…"

Numbuh Three had to wait 5 seconds for him to continue, "Yeeesss…?"

Numbuh Four swore he felt something make a hole in his heart and to cause all his feelings to spill out, "Ah love you Kuki. Ah loved you ever since we met when we were six years old. That's why I always act all weird around you. That's why I got mad at Numbuh 30C and The Kid and King Sandy and everyone that tried to win you over." Now he decided to check for a reaction from the victim of the hard words. All he saw was a pair of wide eyes, grim mouth, and a tear or two coming down her cheeks. He turned away, angry at whatever caused that hole, "Ahm sorry Ah told you that. It was a waste of your life, wasn't it?" and without waiting for a reply, he stood up off the stool and took a step away. Before being able to get two steps, a green-sleeve covered hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned his head to her and she pulled him to her seated of the floor level.

"Wally, you didn't let me say what I had to say." Some hope was given to him when he heard her call him _Wally_. "I have to give you my thank-you gift. I've been saving it for the longest time." Numbuh Four was expecting her to reach into her pocket and pull something out, or to reach behind her or something like that. But her hands lay flat on the floor, and the only thing that was moving was her head, closer and closer…Numbuh Four followed the routine until their lips met.

* * *

_Me: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm never good at making Numbuh Four confess. Sorry if it was bad, like I said, I'm not good at confessions. Anywayz, R&R. Oh, and if any of you are arguing about Numbuh Four's accent, please compare it to Chapter 9 and this chapter. Thanks a lot numbuhunknown._

_PS: This was not the last chapter._


	11. Epilogue

_Me: Thanks for your reviews! This is my last chapter, so enjoy!_

**Operation**: **LOVE-RESCUE**

**L**ove  
**O**verall  
**V**aries  
**E**very  
**-  
****R**eassuring  
**E**vidence  
**S**ecretly  
**C**oupling  
**U**p  
**E**veryone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5 (barely)

Summary: Numbuh Three and Five get captured by the Delightful Children. Can Numbuh One and Four save their secret loves, making them so unsecret along the way?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

"Come on, Numbuh Four! You promised you'd come!" cried the cry of a certain Japanese girl, interrupting Numbuh Four's battle new X-Box game against Numbuh One. It was four weeks after the mission and everyone had been acting as if nothing had happened, especially Numbuhs One and Five. (Oh, except for Numbuhs Three and Four finally a couple.) Numbuh One is still dating Lizzie, and Numbuh Five still spends her timesingle and uncaring about it.

Numbuh Four moaned as, once again, thanks to his girlfriend, he lost the game. It just seemed to make him feel a lot better to see Numbuh One cheer out in victory (rolls eyes). He turned to her, "Can't weh do et after?" (Oh God that sounded wrong…)

"Come on Numbuh Four, Mr. and Mrs. Snuggles have been waiting for like 5 hours now!"

"IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 MINUTES!" Numbuh Two's voice echoed from Numbuh Three's room. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he was invited? Well, more like forced.

"WHATEVER!" Numbuh Three cried back, not as much angrily as evilly. She turned back to the annoyed yet scared-to-go-in-that-room blonde boy, "Please?" He kept his expression the same, "Aw come on, Mrs. Cuddler is going to be there…" she said, mockingly. Numbuh Four's expression changed from annoyed to a surrendering look.

"Olroight, fine!"

Numbuh Three grinned manically and grabbed his wrist, "Good, cause you did _not_ want to see what was going to happen next." She giggled after hearing a whimper escape Numbuh Four's throat. She started pulling him to her room. It sort of seemed to her like dragging a giant tree branch tied to a stick behind her back.

"Have fun, Numbuh Four." Numbuh Five teased over from the couch, and Numbuh One's hand waved from side to side. He grumbled something about cruddy girls' tea parties as he was dragged along and into the bedroom. A sudden Australian voice yelled out from the room "OH! OH GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! OOOHHH!" The two kids remaining in the room laughed and went back to what they were doing. Numbuh Five reading her magazine and Numbuh One starting a new single round of the new X-Box game (_A/N: I don't know anything about X-Box or any other video game playing thingy, so I don't know any of the games. Sorry_.)

…

"Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Snuggles?" Numbuh Three requested to a stuffed bear with a pink dress with purple ribbons, large eyelashes, and a flowered hat. Next to it was a slightly larger stuffed bear with a tie and a top hat. The Japanese girl poured the water into the pink and white cup in front of Mrs. Snuggles. Then she turned to a fat stuffed bunny, which sat next to Numbuh Two. This one was known as Mrs. Flowerpickle. Yet today, it was known as Mrs. Gilligan. Numbuh Two was forced to be married-for-a-day with her…uh, I mean _it_.

"Out of _all_ the other dolls you have in this room, you just _had_ to choose this one, didn't you?" Numbuh Two argued with Numbuh Three as she poured water, or pretend-tea into Mrs. Gilligan's cup (_A/N: let's hope one day that's Fanny :P Well, that is for all those fans_.)

Numbuh Three gasped, "Numbuh Two! That's so mean!" she wrapped an arm around Mrs. Gilligan (_Me: HAHAHAHA (2): Shut up…)_ and patted her gently, "It's okay, Mrs. Gilligan. He really didn't mean that." In Numbuh Four's head, he thought about what was going on through Numbuh Three's eyes. He could picture Mrs. Gilligan (_Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA (2) I said shut up!_) kicking her chair back angrily, jumping up, and crying out, 'You Bitch!' and stomping off. He chuckled to himself, quietly.

"What do you think is going on in the living room?" Numbuh Three suddenly asked, seating herself back down between Numbuh Four and Mr. and Mrs. Cuddler. She picked up her cup and took a sip of, shall we call it, _tea_.

Numbuh Two shrugged, "they're probably not even close to telling each other. I mean, they're feelings didn't change. Not one of them showed any sign of even _trying_ to get together."

"You think that they'll eva get together?" Numbuh Four inquired, slowly wrapping an arm around Numbuh Three. She turned to him and smiled.

"Well, if they ever do, I hope they're as happy as we are together…" She answered, Mrs. Snuggling closer to him. Numbuh Two just stood up, slowly.

"Uh, I'll just…go now…" he said, and took a couple steps away. But before continuing, he turned around, grabbed the cupcake off of his and Mrs. Gilligan's plate (Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA (2): OH THAT'S IT! jumps on me)

Numbuh Three giggled and looked up at her boyfriend, "let's just hope they get together soon."

* * *

_Me: YAY! I'm done! Hope you liked it! R&R please! Oh, and I'm sorry if there was barely any clues of 1/5. But don't worry! I got an idea…you'll see soon enough.  
__You probably guessed it by now :P_


End file.
